


Coffee and Tea

by TagreenCat



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: Copilación de historias cortas sobre la serie. Ideales para sentarse a tomar una taza de café o té, mientras te enteras de nuevos fines del mundo, amores incomprendidos, pasajes dimensonales descompuestos, sábanas de seda y almohadas en fundas de tartán.Cada historia es diferente como chocolates en el dulcero de una bruja.





	1. Cama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineapple_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/gifts).

**_Cama._**

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue en una mesa en la trastienda.

Entre palabras incoherentes de borrachos y bribones, brindaron por el mañana, y a cada sorbo antecedía una delicia de este mundo. Brindaron por los gorilas y sus plátanos adulterados y por los delfines y ballenas con sus grandes cerebros, y por el mar que era mar y no una inmensa sopa de pescado; murmurando durante el _‘ajetreo’ “¿Estás seguro que es por allí?”_ y quejumbrosos _“¡Claro que estoy seguro, ángel! ¡Si este pecado es bien conocido en el infierno! …si es por ahí ¡Claro que es por ahí! Si…si...creo que es por ahí.”_

La segunda, y para no perder costumbre, fue también en la librería. Comenzaron en el sillón y rodaron hasta la estancia. Sobre una alfombra, entre migajas de pan y manchas de vino tinto.

Desastrosa como la otra, todo fue placer hasta que se les vino una torre de libros encima y el **_“MRS. BEETON BOOK OF HOUSEHOLD MANAGEMENT”_** estuvo a nada de romperles la cabeza.

Para la tercera vez, prestos a la equidad, terminaron en el departamento de Crowley. Entre besos se quitaron las chaquetas en la sala y para cuando llegaron a la cama sólo tenían los calcetines. Por primera vez Azirafel sintió lo que realmente era el placer entre las sabanas ¡Y que sabanas!

Pasó los siguientes dos días, desnudo, entre el satín negro del cubrecama y los brazos delgaduchos del dormido demonio.

La cuarta fue tan buena como la tercera, porque fue en el apartamento del ángel caído. Repitiendo la faena entre sabanas de satín y velas aromáticas, acompañados con el ruido de fondo de los éxitos más empalagosos de _Queen_ y una tenue rebelión que las plantas planeaban en murmullos.

Despertaron a los cuatro días, mitad agotamiento, mitad la hipoxia que les provocó la repentina huelga vegetal en que las plantas se negaron, rotundamente, a realizar la fotosíntesis.

Para la que se suponía debía ser la quinta, Crowley se encontró con que la puerta de la librería se le cerró en la nariz.

_“Hoy no, querido”._ Y fue todo lo que escuchó de Azirafel.

En el segundo intento para la quinta vez, el ángel le dio la bienvenida mientras _‘milagrosamente’_ hacía salir a los clientes. La serpiente apenas tuvo tiempo de chasquear para cerrar con seguro la puerta, girar el letrero de _‘Abierto’_ a _‘Cerrado’_ y por poco se olvida de bajar las persianas. Azirafel le arrastró hacia la bodega.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

El ángel sacudió el cuerpo como un pavorreal orgulloso. Había buscado la manera de hacerse espacio entre el tiradero de botellas de champaña que aún se añejaban en espera de una borrachera épica, de sus abrigos de siglo y medio que aún se ponía del diario y las demás chucherías que hubo acumulado con el paso de los años; y poner una cama.

El demonio balbuceó, porque podía mentirle a cualquiera, menos a él. 

—No la he usado aún— aclaró. —. He estado esperando a que vinieras para que hiciéramos los honores. 

El demonio supo que escuchó lo que acababa de decirle el librero, pero realmente no estaba seguro. Se aflojaba la corbata desde el punto en el que aclaraba que no la había usado todavía y asumió que le estaba insinuando que debían estrenarla. 

La cama era horrible, como el gusto de Azirafel. 

Con donceles que rozaban el techo de la bodega y calurosa seda colgando de los costados, con sabanas anticuadas llenas de holanes de hilo bordado y almohadas de pluma de ganso, enfundadas en tela escocesa. 

Supuso que el ángel había entendido mal el concepto de _“ropa de cama”_ porque básicamente había vestido la cama como él. 

Encogió los hombros mientras se besaban, hundidos en un colchón que era demasiado mullido para ambos. 

De cualquier forma, todo se trataba de hacerle el amor en donde el ángel quisiera hacerlo.


	2. Pechos

** _ _ **

** _ Pechos. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

—¿Pechos? —Gabriel, inoportuno como siempre, interesado como nunca, soltó sin delicadeza, importándole poco la discreción.

Beelzebub, desnuda en medio del parque, hacía muecas recogiendo su ropa.

Había sido un día malo en el infierno, con el sistema caído y un relajo administrativo debido a un traspapeleo que mandó el reporte de falla del _sistema de corporización en el mundo humano_ a la bandeja de sugerencias al área de **_“Desmoralización Humana”_**.

Becarios.

Mala suerte que su cita de negocios con el arcángel chocara con el día en el que los técnicos de mantenimiento reparaban el problema. Había tenido que lidiar con el viejo túnel de los primeros días, que te materializaba siempre por separado.

El Príncipe del Infierno no dijo nada. Comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Pechos? — Volvió a preguntar Gabriel…— Eres el príncipe de… _“Allá abajo”_, suponía que tu enclenque corporación de la última vez era por el pobre poder que tiene tu reino, pero corporizarte en mujer es…—hizo una mueca cercana un puchero, movió el cuello incómodo y después sonrió de una manera forzada que sin esfuerzo se notaba. —...formidable. Inclusión…_¡Yupi!_

El príncipe del averno rodó los ojos, terminado de mal ponerse la corbata. Los transeúntes la habían estado viendo, pero poco le importaba. Mirarla de frente ya significaba la condena de sus almas.

Tomó a Gabriel del brazo, le tiró de la chaqueta desde el hombro y le hizo arrodillarse hasta que estuviera a la altura de su cara. Torció una sonrisa ladina y volteó hacia a un lado para escupir la mosca que se había tragado, luego le miró de frente mostrando su sonrisa amarilla. Zumbó una siseante amenaza.

—Si le dices a alguien que viste mi cuerpo terrestre, cortaré tus piernas y lameré los muñones sólo para que mi saliva gangrene tu cuerpo celestial ¿Oíste?

Gabriel asintió y Beelzebu le liberó soltando su chaqueta. Cuando se levantó erguido se acomodó las solapas. Caminó seguido del demonio, del que estúpidamente por su forma femenina y frágil olvidó lo que era: El Príncipe del infierno.   
  
Y ese título no se lo ganaba uno cortando margaritas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería subir a plataformas este ejercicio de “Cuentos Cortitos” que a veces hago en ese tiempo que tengo muerto, mientras hago fila en algo, espero a que esté la cafetera o cuando voy lo suficientemente relajada en el autobús.


	3. Galletas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, así como de la productora Amazon Prime. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

** _ _ **

** _ Galletas. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

* * *

Se sentaron viéndose el uno al otro con miradas poco menos filosas que cuchillas. Con las rodillas tocándose sin querer en el pequeño espacio entre sillones. Y entre los dos, galletas.

El arcángel miraba con recelo la librería, polvorienta y anticuada, con olor a humedad, a libros llenos de polillas y a licor mundano. Cruzó las piernas y descansó las manos sobre su rodilla, más por no tocar nada fuera de lo necesario que por buscar realmente una posición cómoda.

Alargó una sonrisa incomoda y tensa hacia el demonio, quien le devolvió otra sonrisa igual de tensa y obligada.

Resoplaron al mismo tiempo.

Estaban de tregua, por mandato tanto de _La Altísima_ como de _El Bajísimo_, así que eran intocables. 

—¡Un momento! —gritó Azirafel desde el fondo de la trastienda.

—¡El que necesites! —devolvió Gabriel, intentando ser amable, mirando el té en su taza.

Las cosas habían cambiado, y si aún faltaba para un siguiente gran golpe, tenía poco tiempo para saciar esa curiosidad desagradable que le había nacido por los seres humanos. Al principio, por los buenos trajes diseñados por genios del estilo, de ahí pasó al calzado y luego a la televisión.

Por eso sopesó si debía tomar té. La ropa era algo superficial comparado a introducir algo a tu templo celestial ¿La comida valía la pena como para activar su dormido sistema digestivo? Porque, sinceramente ¡Que lata eso de tener que cagar!

El demonio tomó de su propia taza, mirándolo sobre las oscuras gafas.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Crowley le instigó.

—¡JA! ¿Por algo tan…— levantó una mano de su rodilla e hizo ademanes pomposos para ganar tiempo —…insignificante como lo es la comida? No digas tonterías. Pero no podría descartar un…atentado.

La serpiente arqueó una de sus cejas con una mueca que gritaba _“¿Es en serio?”._

—¿Desconfías de las intenciones de Azirafel? —ronroneó fuera de su tórax —. Sabes que puedes desconfiar de Michael, Uriel y de ese gordo que parece oficinista con una profunda carga de insatisfacción sexual, pero no de Azirafel.

Gabriel se acomodó el cuello. El demonio tenía un punto bastante acertado. Tal vez el cielo no distaba mucho del infierno. En ambos bandos no podías confiar en tu igual. Tomó la taza y dio un sorbo, mirando sobre el borde la sonrisa victoriosa del demonio.

Decidió borrarla, así como él intentaría borrar el sabor de ese té. Mala suerte que un buen sorbo de media taza le había dado.

—Y hablando de una insatisfactoria vida sexual… ¿Aún conservas todo ese lívido perverso hacia Azirafel?

Crowley abrió y cerró la boca escupiendo saliva mientras intentaba hablar.

—Pp-ff, pero..no…no…cómo puedes pensar que nosotros…pfff. —Se abrazó así mismo con un brazo y con el otro intentó explicar con ademanes.

—Por favor, Crowley. Crowley…Crowley, Crowley… Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley…pues…¡Ay, Crowley!. —Gabriel hizo una de esas caras compujidas suyas, encogiéndose de hombros y las manos entrelazadas descansando sobre sus rodillas. —. Obviamente los espiamos. Tenemos pruebas de todo. Uriel aún está decepcionado de que ustedes aún no…ya sabes…eso. Tengo milenios de fotografías y en más de la mitad pareces un sacrificio de borrego con ojos de a medio degollar.

En la habitación comenzó a hacer calor, mientras, Crowley se derretía en su lugar.

Para hacer énfasis a su superioridad, Gabriel tomó una de las galletas y la mordió con un gesto orgulloso. Esta, a diferencia del té, sabía deliciosa. Se acabó esa y tres más.

Crowley aunque flaqueado, se sorprendió de la voracidad del arcángel e indignado tomó cuantas galletas pudo. Hechas por Azirafel, no podía dejar que se las comiera ese remedo de divinidad. Luego gritó, disimuladamente, por auxilio.

—_Ángel_, con un carajo ¡Date prisa!

—¡Que no lo encuentro, _querido_! — la voz del ángel le contestó a lo lejos.

Cuando la bandeja de galletas se vió casi vaciada, Gabriel comenzó a ver borroso. Lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca le había salido bien eso de disimular ¡Seguro la bazofia mortal le había hecho daño! Eso le pasaba por profanar su sagradísimo templo.

Se sostuvo de la mesa y derribó las tazas. Crowley detuvo el tiempo para que no se rompieran. Sabía que ese juego de té era uno de los preferidos del ángel. Una vez salvada la vajilla, el demonio encaró al arcángel. Su vista borrosa y esa sensación de flotar, le hicieron recordar la buena marihuana de los años 70’s.

Se acercó a Gabriel, quien transpiraba un olor dulzón al igual que él mismo.

Sintió calor. Un calor diferente. Un calor bochornoso y desesperante que daba cosquillas en la piel como llagas abiertas. Un cosquilleo que nunca había sentido ¡Y vaya que él sabía de calores! _–pasó la menopausia cuando decidió ser mujer en el 33 D.C, con su irregularidad hormonal en un desierto perdido del mundo en donde al caminar con la boca abierta terminabas comiendo tierra seguro y el sol te quemaba la piel como las llamas en el infierno. Horrible experiencia. Dos estrellas y sin propinas. –_

Y por la mirada dilatada de un purpura tan intenso que llegaba a incomodar, suponía que al arcángel le pasaba lo mismo. Eso y la cara de un Gabriel que parecía haber comido media docena de _“esos”_ hongos, en lugar de champiñones. Siguiendo sus movimientos de manera serpenteada, como cobra meneándose ante un encantador ¡Y eso que él era la única sierpe en la habitación!

Comenzó a danzar también. Se miraban como dos serpientes encantadas la una con la otra y cuando se lanzaron a atacar con la boca abierta, colmillos fuera, la colisión se convirtió en un beso.

Pasional e irreflexivo.

Con adrenalina corriéndole en las venas como la imaginaria gasolina que le ponía al Bentley.

Se tomaron del cabello y chocaron con los dientes, antes de volver a besarse desenfrenados. Calientes por dentro y derretidos por fuera. No les hacía falta respirar, lo que hacía los besos largos y húmedos, tocando sus costados para después agarrarse por la cintura.

Las chaquetas volaron y el arcángel le atrajo más hacia sí, jalando la bufanda de tartán que el ángel usó cuando fue con su cuerpo a los infiernos. 

Y hablando de frustración sexual.

El demonio, flaco y largo, tal cual era, se plegó sobre el musculado arcángel _-que, de tener forma animal, Crowley le imaginó como un oso. Un oso con ojos de serpiente. Y cola de serpiente. A lo mejor podía ponerle piernas de tigre y una melena de león-_, pegando su erección al muslo del etéreo oficinista, soltando suspiros estúpidos entre besos y una incómoda conversación de pequeñas oraciones sin terminar _–“¿Es acaso eso tu…?” “Emm…s-si, es mi…” “Oh…”._

Un encogimiento de hombros y Gabriel dejó de prestar importancia al bulto en el pantalón del demonio que se frotaba contra él. 

Continuaron comiéndose a besos, frotando sus piernas, cuando Crowley volvió a ver en Gabriel al rompecabezas de zoológico que era ese oso espiritual con el que lo comparaba.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Se separó de él, volviendo el tiempo a su andar. Azirafel entró al living, cargando los documentos que Gabriel había ido a buscar.

_—¡God Lord!_ — Ambos miraron al recién llegado, que de lo escandalizado que estaba, dio una zapateada contra el piso. Así, indignación del siglo XVIII —¡Crowley! ¡Gabriel! hacer eso…aquí…—hizo una mueca con la boca mirando desilusionado a un demonio a medio vestir y, achicando los ojos, con una erección marcada en los pantalones ¡Indignación! —…hacer eso aquí… ¡Y frente a las galletas! ¿Qué le diré a _Madame_ Tracy?

Crowley se levantó con cuidado, lamentando sus pantalones de cuero. Sentía que la habitación se movía.

—¿_Madame_ Tracy? —Crowley arrugó la nariz con una mueca torcida, mostrando uno de sus colmillos —¿Qué pinta la _Jezabel_ del estúpido Sargento _Alzheimer_ aquí?

—¡Las galletas! ¡Ella muy amablemente me dio las galletas y me dijo que las comiera contigo!

—Pensé que las habías hecho tú.

—Oh, Crowley, _querido amigo_ ¿Cuándo en la historia me has visto usar un horno?

¡Oh! Eso explicaba todo, y aunque le había dolido el _“querido amigo”_, le agradecía a la prostituta su gesto. Pero el camino al infierno estaba pavimentado de buenas intenciones, y ahí había un par de mal entendidos y saltos en el protocolo que les había llevado a fallar la ejecución.

Crowley se meció como una serpiente mientras estiraba el cuello, pensando. Aún podía salvar la situación.

De un chasquido levantó a Gabriel, con otro levantó los documentos que buscaba y con el tercer chasquido lo mandó fuera de la librería con todo y saco. Escuchó que golpeó un par de veces, pero no se arriesgó a abrirle.

Aún quedaban galletas, así que las guardó en su chaqueta, envueltas en una servilleta, se aseguró de que Azirafel no había comido ninguna _– lo quería, si, pero conseguir al ángel por medio de esas galletas, bien podía ser un pasaje directo hacia su odio- _y decidió ir a casa, y ya ahí, preparó la ducha.

Había mucho que lavar para borrar el desliz de esa tarde y por primera vez, pensando en los labios de Gabriel, deseo que de su ducha saliera agua bendita.

Para quién se lo pregunte. Si. Las galletas tenían algún afrodisíaco.

A veces pasaba, más que seguido, que la _no tan joven _clientela de _Madame_ Tracy necesitaba un _empujoncito_ para desquitar el capital destinado a sus servicios, así que, como atención extra, en el preámbulo del té, les daba en las galletas ese _aliciente_ extra para no sentirse estafados. Y había regalado, por mera lastima al demonio, una caja entera de su receta secreta y recién horneada a Azifafel, en su último circulo de lectura antes de hacer las maletas y escapar con el amor de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería subir a plataformas este ejercicio de “Cuentos Cortitos” que a veces hago en ese tiempo que tengo muerto, mientras hago fila en algo, espero a que esté la cafetera o cuando voy lo suficientemente relajada en el autobús.


	4. Jogging

** _ Jogging. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Daba de comer a los patos en St. James, cuando vio a lo lejos una conocida figura correr.

Se sorprendió y, por un momento, miró detrás, buscando un pequeño apocalipsis que pudiera estar ocurriendo, porque, de otro modo, no veía la forma de encontrarse con Aziraphale corriendo.

O el intento dé.

—¡Hey! — Se acercó a él, deseando que se detuviera porque sus botas de piel de serpiente no estaban hechas más que para caminar unos cuantos pasos.

Azirphale saltó, completamente sorprendido de encontrarse ahí a su amante. Llevaban un rato sin toparse.

—¡H-hey! — Le saludó, deteniéndose casi por completo antes de pensárselo mejor y trotar en su lugar — Adorable clima, _querido_. —la voz le tembló un poco — Qué extraño verte por aquí.

—¿Verme por aquí? — Repitió — ¡Extraño es verte correr sin razón, _Ángel_!

Aziraphale se detuvo en seco, otra vez, escandalizado. Jalando hacia abajo la sudadera deportiva que llevaba puesta. 

Crowley, en seis mil años, jamás le hubo visto de _pants_ y tenis.

—¡Claro que corro por una razón! ¡He subido de peso! ¿Te parece acaso, _dear boy_, eso una razón banal?

El demonio estuvo a nada de decir que si, porque en toda su existencia, Aziraphale jamás prestó tanta atención al peso de su cuerpo terrestre, pero parecía importante para el ángel, así que se guardó su comentario.

—Bien, te veo donde siempre cuando acabes, te invito a desayunar.

Su amante le sonrió de manera amplia, antes de ofenderse de nuevo.

—¡Que grosero, _Mr._ Crowley!

Y sin más, se fue, trotando lentamente y visiblemente cansado. No fue a desayunar con el demonio, ni intentó encontrarlo por lo menos en lo que quedó del mes, completamente ofendido ¡Hablando de comer cuando le había dicho que su peso no es correcto!¡Vaya falta de tacto!

Lo que Crowley no sabía, y que, por supuesto, jamás le diría, es que esa mañana intentó ponerse el _arnés de cuero para caballero_ que _Madame_ Tracy, muy amablemente, le había regalado para sus _“noches de cama”_, en una de sus juntas para tomar té y galletas.

¡Y que galletas!

Tan buenas las galletas, y las tartas, y las crepas y ese adorable postre del Ritz de frutos rojos entre hojas de hojaldre en salsa de almendras, que cuando quiso ponerse su regalo, resentido, tuvo que reajustar las correas.

Corrió sólo ese día. Se ofendió con su pareja todo el mes.

Sobre el arnés, estuvo guardado hasta que se lo topó por casualidad el demonio, luego de unos buenos doscientos años.

Y puesto, eso no lo vio nunca.


	5. Cangrejo

** _ Cangrejo. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Era treinta de agosto cuando **_THE THEM_** se reunió en la guarida, todos con merienda en fiambreras, para chismorrear, entre _snacks_ y apio en trozos –obviamente aportación de Wensleydale-, sobre las vacaciones de verano de ese año, a dos días de regresar a la escuela. 

—¡Marruecos está increíble! —Brian, lleno de mocos, tomó su turno de palabra —. Le robaron el bolso a mi madre en el hotel, y el segundo día el agua de la ducha salía negra. Pero estuvo bueno el viaje. 

—¡Qué va! ¿Y está bien tu madre? —Adam, voz de ley y razón, le miró preocupado. Su amigo asintió con movimientos bruscos de cabeza.

—Entonces suena a que fueron unas malas vacaciones — Wensley dijo, acomodándose los lentes —. Si le han robado a tu madre y no te has podido bañar un día, entonces es terrible. 

Pepper, que sólo escuchaba hastiada, entró a la riña. 

—Debiste cuidar más de tu madre. Y ella no debió ser tan descuidada. —refunfuñó.

Adam, quien era mediador, entró a calmar la situación. 

—Basta. Venimos a contar de nuestras vacaciones. — Su perro, que estaba echado en un hueco entre las raíces de los árboles, ladró —. Dog dice que dejemos de pelear o no podré darles los recuerdos que les traje. 

Los niños guardaron silencio y miraron a su amigo, quien, del bolsillo de su bermuda, sacaba cinco collares de cordón de cuero y dije de concha marina, deforme y corrugada. Cada niño tomó uno y se lo puso. Adam caminó hasta Dog para ponerle el suyo. 

—Traje las conchas de mi viaje. Nos quedamos una semana en las playas de Brighton. Anathema me enseñó a hacerlos. —Miró su propio collar. La concha deforme tenía un hueco perfecto en la cal —. Newton me ayudó perforándolas. Ellos cuidaron a Dog mientras estuvimos fuera. En Brighton no hay muchos hoteles en donde acepten perros. Pero ellos se lo pierden.

Dog ladró de acuerdo con Adam ¡Él, un perro infernal al cuidado de una bruja hípster y su novio lerdo _\- Palabras que escuchó de su desgarbado colega en el exilio, Crowley -_ que además copulaban como conejos! Vale, que su esencia demoniaca provocara ciertos sentimientos de excitación, que debían pasar por odio, cargas negativas, _vómito y diarrea_; pero no era para que olvidaran que estaba en casa, mirando y oyendo todo. TODO. 

Traumas caninos aparte, Adam continuó explicando. 

—Papá rentó una habitación de cara al mar, en una villa de playa. Mamá ese día durmió hasta tarde. Entonces papá me llevó al muelle y vimos unos cangrejos en la arena. Comencé a jugar a hacer sombras con la mano desde el muelle, y el cangrejo comenzó a seguir la sombra. Papá grabó un video para mamá. 

Pepper, golpeando sus labios con el dedo índice, tenía un rostro pensativo, como si estuviera intentado recordar algo. 

—Creo haber escuchado algo en las noticias este fin de semana. Algo sobre Brighton estuvo sonando en la tele. 

Brian, que hasta ese punto iba ya por unas uvas de la mochila de Wensley, volvió a meter su cuchara. 

—¿No fue ahí donde hubo una alucinación masiva por _ings..igns..insgrest_…por comer cangrejo en mal estado?

Adam asintió, pero la verdad, como siempre, era otra. Se acomodó el pantaloncillo, se frotó las manos y se inclinó hacia el centro de su círculo, donde estaban las mochilas. 

—Lo que pasó fue esto —Comenzó narrando su viaje de hora y media en carretera, luego su arribo en el hotel y, por último, regresó el punto donde lo había dejado: La grabación de los cangrejos y su sombra para molestárselo a su madre _–Y a Dog, que se guardó su opinión de que el video no era en realidad la gran cosa-_ — ¿Y saben a quienes encontré? — . _The THEM_ negaron con la cabeza —. A los dos hombres que vimos…ya saben, ese día. 

—El día de Armagedón —. Afirmó el sabiondo del equipo. A Adam no le gustaba mucho como sonaba eso. Habían quedado de que todo había sido un sueño…un sueño que habían tenido todos, en medio de una base aérea sin aviones y con gente desconocida a su alrededor que se fue como llegó.

—Gracias Dale — le sonrió. Luego retomó su historia —Eso. Me encontré a los señores que estuvieron ahí ese día, en el Armagedón. El rubio y el pelirrojo. Porque también estaba Newton y un señor más viejo. — Aclaró. —. Estaban de vacaciones también.

La niña miró a los demás, y después, interrumpiendo la historia, soltó. 

—Yo creo que son maricas. 

—¿Maricas? — Preguntó Brian. 

—Que son pareja, vaya. — concluyó Pepper. 

Adam se removió inquieto. Su amiga solía tener una mente muy cerrada debido a su terquedad. 

—¿Y eso te molesta? —. Preguntó.

—No — Habló ella con convicción —. Al contrario. Que la gente así se exhiba ayuda a la causa de igualdad que queremos las mujeres.

Adam asintió sin entender. 

—Sí— continuó —, ellos estaban en una habitación del hotel de al lado.

Se quedó callado un momento. Lo que había pasado en realidad fue que miró al demonio chaquear los dedos y agrandar una porción de cangrejo que el ángel iba a comer, en el restaurante en la costa a unas mesas de la de su familia, por ahí del cuarto día del viaje. 

Pensó que sería divertido poder hacer lo mismo. 

Y, de hecho, lo hizo. 

Al sexto día de sus vacaciones, el anticristo lo intentó por jugar, y jugando imaginó demasiado y, el cangrejo en el puente había crecido y crecido hasta tener el tamaño del auto y seguía creciendo sin detenerse.

Los detalles eran difusos. Una ciudad aterrorizada por una criatura del tamaño de un edificio, el ángel y el demonio cada uno con una mano sobre sus hombros, peleando entre ellos, diciendo incoherencias y un mantra mágico que le enseñó el delgaducho ser de averno para controlar algo que no sabía que aún tenía. Conjuró las palabras con el ángel susurrando una oración en un surco de su oreja izquierda, para que se tranquilizarse. 

La casera versión del Kraken tembló como si lo sacudieran, y después, como víctima de combustión espontánea, explotó de adentro hacia afuera. Miles personas lo vieron reventar y convertirse en una lluvia de cangrejos pequeñitos que buscaron su camino hacia el mar. 

Decidió que no era una buena idea contar todo tal cual. 

—Es porque el mar está contaminado y todos comemos de ahí. —Terminó el relato. 

—Pues que aburrido. Entonces lo único interesante de tus vacaciones fue encontrarte con ese par de mariquitas. —Brian agregó.

—Pues de esas aburridas vacaciones, les he traído estos collares. — Acercó el collar al centro del círculo y llamó a Dog, a quien, al estar a su zurda, lo tomó de la ostra y la acercó al centro también. El resto de _The THEM_, entendieron de inmediato y acercaron los suyos al de Adam, quien habló:

—A partir de hoy nos declaro _“EL ESCUADRON DE LOS GUARDA BOSQUES”_. Y cuidaremos el mundo. 

—Si nos llamamos Guarda Bosques, entonces sólo cuidaríamos bosques. — Dijo el chico de lentes.

—No. Tienes razón. Deberíamos cambiar el nombre. 

—¿Qué tal… _“Brigada de la igualdad”_? —Pepper se hinchó de orgullo, segura de que su propuesta era mejor. 

—Es buena — dijo Adam —, pero sería bueno tener otras opciones.

—¿_Patrulla Alfa del amor_?

—_La Tropa de los Super Hombres_. 

Ese nombre a nadie le gustó. Sin embargo, mirando a su alrededor, Adam tuvo la gran idea. 

—_“La Orden de los Guarda Mundos”_.

La verdad, el nombre podía mejorarse, pero faltaba poco para la cena. 

Al final, aprovechando que estaban en círculo, Adam sacó el celular de su padre y les mostró el video del cangrejo atacando su sombra en el muelle. Ya después les daría la sorpresa de los dos nuevos vecinos citadinos que se habían mudado cerca para guiarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería subir a plataformas este ejercicio de “Cuentos Cortitos” que a veces hago en ese tiempo que tengo muerto, mientras hago fila en algo, espero a que esté la cafetera o cuando voy lo suficientemente relajada en el autobús. 


	6. Libro

** _ Libro. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Crowley aplaudió visiblemente emocionado. Azirafel resopló.

—Jamás pensé que lo conseguirías, ángel.

Él etéreo y rechoncho librero se infló indignado _¡Él era un respetable coleccionista que se las había arreglado a conseguir innumerable cantidad de primeras ediciones de libros que no eran libros sino papiros garabateados, profecías de primera mano y Biblias infames con errores de dedo y de razón que sólo la gente más quisquillosa conocía de rumor! ¡Incluso en sus manos tuvo "Las buenas y acertadas profecías de Agnes Nutts” -robado, pero detalles más, detalles menos-!_

_¡Qué falta de fe tan grave de alguien que se decía ser su mejor amigo!_

Volteó el rostro, dio un bocado pequeñito a su pastel y se llevó una servilleta a la boca para limpiarse los labios, _cucurriado_ una blasfemia.

—Me ofende mucho tu poca fe en mí, _querido_.

Y el puchero, más que darle peso a su reproche, le hizo parecer una paloma ofendida. Picar el orgullo del ángel, era para Crowley, casi tan gratificante como amarle.

—De todas formas — Azirafel tragó otro pedazo y le habló entre golpecitos de servilleta, señalándole con el tenedor —. Estaba muy emocionado porque quisieras leer ¡pude conseguirte un libro mejor!

El demonio ya se imaginaba al respetable coleccionista Azirafel llamando a todas las librerías, estirado como era, buscando esa aparente bazofia. Con mejillas arreboladas y voz avergonzada. Seguro el rumor se estaba esparciendo entre sus compañeros del gremio.

—¡Pero si pinta a ser el mejor libro del mundo! No querría otro que no fuera este.

Azirafel no dijo más. Suficiente era ese atentado contra la buena literatura –_¡Con ese título tan horrible! ¡Bambi vs Godzilla!-_ En cambio, Crowley se río. Sería un excelente nivelador para esa pata chueca de su mesa de noche.

Pero…¡Hey! ¡El pecado no está en el resultado, sino en la ejecución!

* * *

**Bambi vs**. **Godzilla** es un libro que en realidad existe. Escrito por David Mamet, trata sobre el negocio de Hollywood desde una perspectiva hilarante de un guionista del medio.

Suena muy interesante. Algún día lo buscaré.

NOTA: Aquí sólo dejé que Azirafel se indignara con el título. Seguro que, si lo leyera, le gustaría mucho. Según reseñas, ese libro tiene toda la fama de contar con la irreverencia de la que tanto disfruta el ángel en leer.


	7. Lechero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Buen lechero...no trigas más leche, ni hoy ni nunca, porque hoy voy a morir en llamas.  
Atentamente, Agnes Nutter.  
P.D.: Mis mejores deseos para tu esposa."

** _ Lechero. _ **

** _ Capítulo Único. _ **

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman**_**, **__así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Fue la sonrisa pícara la que le delató.

_«Lo supo desde niña, siendo susurrada al oído por Dios o mientras entraba a su cuerpo para hacer Su Santa Voluntad»._

Arrastró su cabello detrás de la oreja, descubriendo un poco más ese escote pronunciado. En ese momento era joven, y de bella tenía lo de loca.

_«Las visiones llegaron desde que comenzó su memoria, y suponía que desde mucho antes. _

_Al principio le daba miedo no saber lo que veía. Era como estar sentada, jugando con una muñeca y de pronto mirar enormes aves de acero surcando los cielos dejando tras de sí una estela de humo blanco, los enormes gusanos metálicos que devoraban humanos que entraban directo a sus estómagos, balas tripuladas disparadas contra la luna. Más de trecientos años de historia humana desfilándole por los ojos contrastando con su realidad en la que los caballos aún no imaginaban que algún día serían sustituidos por automóviles. _

_Luego el estigma de se ser un demonio o un contagiado del infierno. Una arpía venida del averno o una sacerdotisa de Satán. La versión se suavizó cuando la degradaron a Bruja, porque aún no la habían visto pegada a una vaca roñando de ella, ni le habían escuchado una lengua diferente de la suya._

_El pueblo le estigmatizó enseguida cuando empezó prediciendo el clima, cien por ciento acertado. Luego comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el futuro. Muy cortitos, pero significativos, como moverse un paso antes de que la golpeara una roca, decir “Salud” antes de que alguien estornudara o estar en el momento indicado para tomar una manzana que se caía, sin dejarle tocar el piso._

_A veces escuchaba una voz que no alcanzaba a descifrar.»_

Cuando el hombre se agachó para dejar el bote de leche junto a la puerta abierta, ella estiró la pierna junto a él y le mostró el tobillo, después la pantorrilla y por último el muslo. Levantó un poco más el vestido y un atisbo de vello púbico castaño le terminaron de demostrar que no tenía puestas las enaguas.

El lechero dudó un segundo si estaba bien dejarse tentar, mas, terminó de caer cuando su nariz se inundó con el olor de su monte de venus.

Era esa cabaña la más alejada del pueblo y era esa su última entrega, además de que estaba sobrado de tiempo. Así que se abalanzó sobre la nombrada hechicera y enterró la nariz entre sus piernas, aspirando con fuerza encantado por el tentador aroma y ver de frente las partes íntimas de una mujer. Cumplía con los factores adecuados para la infidelidad, y eso ella lo sabía.

Los rumores sobre las mujeres que se metían con hombres casados eran profundamente más descaradas habían resultado ser ciertos, porque, una mujer con moral jamás le mostraría ni le dejaría beber directamente desde los labios de su intimidad.

Lo que no sabía es que esa mujer a quien desvestía, ya sin pudor, estaba contagiada con una mentalidad adelantada a la época. Trescientos sesenta años, siendo un poco más exactos.

_«A veces pasaba que no había visión, pero si una voz que le costaba entender. Era de mujer, pero sentía que podía ser de lo que la misma voz quisiera. Platicaba con ella en la cabeza y le contaba secretos, la voz, en cambio, le contaba hechos. Hechos futuros. _

_Le enseñó a interpretar las visiones y a usarlas a su favor y, sin ser tangible, entre conversación y chisme cómplice, esa voz se convirtió en su mejor amiga»._

El lechero echó la cabeza hacía atrás, sentado desnudo en una silla del comedor de la mujer. Los labios rosas que siempre estuvieron llenos de sonrisas picaras, succionaban su virilidad como nunca se llegaría a atrever su señora.

Tenía ya tres hijos y nunca había visto desnuda a su esposa, en cambio esa fogosa clienta le tomaba la mano para guiarlo por su cuerpo, dejándole tocar y pellizcar.

_«Comenzó a copilar profecías desde que cumplió catorce años, encantada con que sus padres le hubiesen regalado tinta, pluma y papel. _

_Otra de las razones por las que desde chica le confundieran con un demonio, había sido su habilidad para leer y por supuesto, escribir._

_A veces pasaba, en esos tiempos, que en toda una villa sólo una persona supiera leer y muchas menos, que supieran escribir, sin embargo, Agnes desde chica aprendió a hacerlo sin instructor. Por eso corría el rumor que había sido Satanás quien le visitaba por las noches._

_A veces le causaba gracia la pobre mentalidad de sus vecinos ¿Satanás?¡Era Dios quien le hablaba! Y se la pasaban de chisme en chisme, debatiendo y teniendo profundas platicas mentales. _

_Y tan amigas eran, que compartían el humor absurdo y ventajista de reírse a posta de los demás». _

El catre que usaba la mujer para dormir, tronó con la fuerza de sus embestidas. El lechero le desfloraba la inocencia mientras se daba el lujo vociferar su cansancio y excitación. Gimiendo sin reparar en los vecinos, en sus hijos ni en el pudor de su mujer.

Le besó la espalda y le pasó la lengua por los hombros, abrumado por el placer que nunca pensó en tener.

_«Acordaron seguir un plan complejo y bien elaborado. Soltando piezas por allí y por allá que irían encajando poco a poco. La broma más planificada de la historia del universo. _

_—Toma nota — Le pidió una vez la voz — «Tres cabalgaran como dos, y otro más llegará envuelto en llamas»._

_Agnes lo vio todo claro, acostumbrada ya a ese futuro que corporalmente no le tocaría vivir, porque, en el Siglo XX, vaya que mentalmente había estado. Vivió el cine a color y blanco y negro, la Revolución Industrial, el avance tecnológico y el declive climático a manos del ser humano. Estuvo enterada de las corrientes literarias, los inventos que hacían más cómoda y sedentaria la vida y los eventos que le traerían fortuna a su sangre. Conoció el Rock, la Guerra Fría y la Revolución Sexual»._

Cabalgó sobre el hombre en su catre sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro y se acostumbró a la sensación. En ese momento ya sabía que sería quemada en la hoguera, y para eso no se necesitaba de su don. Bastaba con escuchar las habladurías del pueblo para saber que ya plantaban el árbol con el que harían la leña para su hoguera, sin embargo, quería probar aquello que había visto en el futuro. Sacarle jugo a todo antes de morir. Si no iba a vivir en carne propia las maravillas de la música de jazz, los Martini con aceituna y las series de la _BBC_, mínimo disfrutaría de las maravillas de la liberación sexual.

_«A veces, mirando las estrellas, se reía porque ya sabía qué pasaría al final de la broma y sin embargo eso no le quitaba la gracia._

_ Y era por ese afán de reírse sola, hablando con la nada, lo que le hizo ganarse el apodo de «Nutter» ¿Qué podrían imaginarse ellos, pueblerinos con limitada imaginación, que a la que tildaban de Chiflada, hablaba del tú por tú con Dios?_

_Que risa le daría dentro de veintiséis años llenarse los faldones de pólvora y de clavos»._

Con un movimiento de cadera acertado y bien practicado en soledad, hizo gemir al lechero antes de hacerle venir. Ella le abrazó con las piernas, sintiendo como el hombre temblaba en su interior. Se movió un poco más y tocándose con dos dedos, se ayudó a sí misma a terminar, derrumbándose hecha polvo al costado del cansado varón. Se estremeció cuando lo sintió salir, temblando de placer. Agnes cerró las piernas y se pegó las rodillas al pecho intentando ser más efectiva en su plan. Sabía que lo que acababa de pasar tendría una consecuencia que pronto comenzaría a moverle el vientre.

No se preocupó. Tener descendientes era parte de la broma.

* * *

Historia escrita de un tirón.

Ya antes quería escribir de Nutter, y este es un desquite. Quería desarrollarlo más, pero por el momento lo dejo aquí. Mi Headcanon es que Agnes se comunicaba directamente con Dios, sin intermediarios (Metatron). También agrego a mis sospechas, que se enrollaba con el lechero. En el libro al morir deja una nota dirigida al lechero para que ya no vaya más a darle el servicio. En la serie lanza una sonrisilla picarona para luego agregar con un aire socarrón _“Dele mis saludos a su mujer”. _A ella la muestran viviendo sola, sin embargo, tiene una hija ya casada a quien le hereda el libro, que estaba dentro del plan divino. Entre toda esa inefable planeación, estaba apuntada y resaltada la parte en la que ella debía tener descendencia porque una de las mujeres de su familia ayudará a detener el Armagedón. 

Les agradezco su lectura, comentarios, favs y todas esas cosillas, según la plataforma.


	8. Ladridos

** _ Ladridos. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único.  _ **

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman**_**, **__así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

**__________________________**

Caminó silenciosamente entre la hierba y con el ritmo pegajoso de **_“The Sugar Plum Farily”_**_ del Cascanueces _que le sonaba en la cabeza desde navidad.

Lo había visto con la madre de el _“__Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Gran Bestia al que llaman Dragón, Príncipe de Este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas” _en directo desde **_“The Royal Opera House”_**, en una de esas tardes en las que el amo tenía que salir y le dejaba la misión de protección y compañía.

Pisoteó hojas crujientes por el hielo que las congelaba en esa fría tarde de enero simulando la juguetona melodía del piano imitando las huellas de un hada de azúcar.

Iba de buen humor. El _amo_ estaba en la escuela y Newton cocinaría asado para la cena.

Se sentó sobre su trasero y se rascó la oreja, placeroso de alejar cualquier pulga que le causara comezón. Nublado a pensar más allá de ese piquete y la frescura de la hierba fría bajo sus nalgas.

Y entonces la idea del _nerd _quemando la carne le regresó a la realidad. Siempre pasaba cuando se quedaba solo, sin Anathema.

Regresó entonces a pensar en el ballet, quebrando las hojas congeladas en un compás juguetón.

_“Whooooooooaaaaaaaaaw”_

El bostezo perezoso de un gato le interrumpió la danza hasta la puerta trasera de _Villa Jazmín_.

Se aguantó el ladrido, sólo por no querer advertir al remedo de humano que quemaría la cena para él, por mucho que quisiera alejar del tejado a la gata amarilla que reposaba justo sobre la herradura. 

_“Eres tú”._

Bostezó de nuevo y le miró con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, la cola haciendo flojos movimientos.

_“Criatura inferior e insolente. Arrodíllate ante un enviado del averno”. _

El perro se paró derecho con el mentón en alto, ofendido. La gata, en cambio, le sonrió con un aura altanera. 

_“Que ostentoso cargo para un simple perro de campo” _—se lamió la garra, desinteresada.

Perro achicó los ojos, extrañando sus viejos días en el averno, donde le alimentaban con demonios y pecadores, también sus viejas dimensiones y lo grave de su ladrido, que retumbaba como un trueno. Sus solos ronquidos asemejaban a un cepillar lúgubre en las cuerdas de un endemoniado _contrabajo. _

Volvió a guardarse el ladrido para no advertir a Newt de su presencia.

_“Obviamente no sabes con quien hablas, criatura mise..”— _se interrumpió para salivar ­­—_“…rable”._

La gata le miró altanera antes de estirarse cuan larga era, sin perder el equilibrio

Bordeó el tejado bajo la atenta mirada del canino. Utilizó un seco y raquítico peral que se quedó a medio crecer para saltar hacia una rama y de ahí al barandal del pórtico. Una vez ahí, se recostó para ignorar al perro desde una altura en la que al can le fuera más fácil verla.

El perro tembló de rabia.

_“¡Atrevida creación del oponente!” —_le reclamó, luchando por hacerle una masa viscosa y asquerosa con el pensamiento. 

La gata se miró la mugre en una de sus garras, luego la usó para atrapar su propia cola anillada de amarillos desiguales. Se lamió la punta blanca.

_“Sigo entera”_—le acotó con un desinterés que hizo calentar de ira al _ex_ castigo de las animas en el averno, sobrepasando su limité y de un brinco intentó llegar a ella, mas, cuando iba soltar un ladrido potente y amenazante, la gata, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, le mandó a callar.

_“¡CALLATE!”—_ le ordenó. Sorprendido por el giro, el ladrido se le atoró en la garganta — _“El humano va a escucharte”._

Se mordió la lengua y lamentó eso.

_“Aún no ha quemado la carne. No lo distraigas de su distracción” ­ _­— se sentó la gata, mirándolo con mayor superioridad. Levantó la nariz —_“¿Lo hueles? La acaba de poner en el sartén”._

El perro levantó la nariz, pero no bajó la guardia. Tampoco despegó las patas delanteras del pilar, apoyado para intentar alcanzarle la cola.

Ella le miró sonriente, se acostó boca abajo en el barandal de madera, y estiró una pata lo más que pudo, tentando al perro a saltar más alto, riéndose ladina cuando sentía la respiración acalorada del can chocar contra sus peludas garras.

_“Eres el enviado del averno más pequeño que he visto” _— dejó de estirar la pata y se la lamió repetidamente, luego la froto en su cara, sin olvidar la oreja izquierda.

_“¡Soy el ultimo que veras!”_ — ladró en silencio, consiente que poco a poco olía mejor. Saltó contra la gata, intentando morder la punta de su cola. Y cuando cayó, sentado sobre su cola, desapareció la voz de la conciencia que aún conservaba luego de elegir su propio exilio. En su cabeza, sólo estaba el olor a carbón de carne.

Caminó pasivo hacia la puerta trasera de _Villa Jazmín, _olvidándose de la gata. Ladró una vez y Newt salió por la puerta de la cocina, sarten en mano. Humo saliendo por puerta y la ventana.

Se sorprendió apenas del perro de Adam que parecía predecir los días en que tocaba comer carne.

Acostumbrado a la resignación, regresó a la casa y partió el filete quemado para el perro. Salió con un tazón rumbo al pórtico de la fachada.

Hizo un lamentable intento de silbido y derrotado nombró al perro.

—¡Dog! Ven, aquí, pequeño.

Y el perro, por primera vez, le siguió.

Ignoró al humano dando un trozo de carne a la gata, sentándose junto al escalón donde el hombre se había acomodado, dejándose hasta tocar el lomo mientras comía las cenizas de filete, sin dejar de salivar.

Newton le acarició las orejas y cuando se levantó, pudo verle rascando la espalda de la gata que, sin moverse ni dejar de comer, se dejaba hacer, levantando completamente el trasero cuando le rascó en el punto exacto en la base de la cola.

Regresó al tazón y se perdió en un sueño borroso hasta que escuchó la voz de un niño en la oscuridad. No era real más que en su cabeza, y sentía el frío de la tarde, así que se aferró al eco del _amo_.

Sin embargo, quien le guío fuera de su instinto de bestia, fue la orden onírica de una voz femenina y cómplice diciendo _“Arriba”_, permitiéndole subir al sillón en navidad para pasar la tarde viendo el _Cascanueces_, degustando el ultimo pedazo de carne carbonizada que le recordaba tanto su invierno natal, en lo que todo sabía a quemado.

La gata le miró profundamente desde el barandal y él se dio cuenta.

Maulló con seriedad.

Cuando él le miró, ella se sentó con serenidad, meneando la cola con movimientos pensativos. Su presencia se sintió pesada y misericorde.

Dog le miró sin entender, levantando una oreja con ese aire bonachón que le hubieron asegurado tantos huesos por debajo de la mesa.

La gata brilló con el sol de invierno y el demonio entendió que era _Dios_.

_—“No hay humor más cínico que el de la todopoderosa”_ — Ya se lo había dicho más de una vez el otro desterrado del infierno, el demonio al que también llamaban traidor, hablándole siempre muy lento, olvidando que era un sabueso del infierno, con una inteligencia menor a un humano, pero mayor que la de una bestia — _“Crear todo este drama del apocalipsis solo para regresar con su sorete”._

Poco podía pensar más cínico que el humor hiriente de la _oposición_, presentándose superior a él en la forma de un gato.

Ladró orgulloso, intentando no sentirse intimidado. Dios entrecerró los ojos y movió la cola precavidamente.

_“Siéntate”—_le ordenó como si fuera un perro ordinario a lo que tuvo que echarse sobre sus patas traseras, con su cuerpo obedeciendo más que su cabeza.

La gata se lamió la pata, acicalando su propia cara.

_“Así que…el Cascanueces ¿Eh?” —_Dog arrugó la nariz, gruñendo entre los dientes enojando por la vulnerabilidad de su voz interna —_“¡Oh! No te pongas así. Me gusta la ópera y los musicales”. _

La gata se acostó sobre el barandal boca arriba, sin perder en ningún momento el equilibrio. Se estiró tanto como pudo hasta la última garra le miró de cabeza.

_“Veo que te divierte ser un perro”—_ bostezó —_“Haraganear todo el día, comer y correr”._

Dog se sintió lo suficientemente ofendido como para ladrar con el tono más grave que su garganta disminuida le permitió.

_“¿Qué sabes tú?” —_gruñó, a lo que la gata se acostó correctamente sobre su vientre y le miró con superioridad.

_“Todo”. _

Jamás hubo un perro al que le faltaran tanto las palabras como al _ex_ enviado del infierno en ese momento.

_“Sé que te gusta echarte bajo la mesa porque al anticristo siempre se le cae algo a propósito” —_comenzó con la calma que sólo puede tener un gato —_“. También que aprendiste a llevarle las pantuflas al señor Young para hacer puntos y quedarte”—_después agregó en tono pícaro _—“Demostraste ser muy listo”_ —y de haber tenido garras aptas para eso, le hubiera aplaudido.

Bostezó y acercó una pata hacia él.

_“¡Y las mañanas con la mamá protegiéndola como te pidió el hijo de Satanás!”. _

Dog ladró nuevamente en señal de advertencia para alejarse de ese tema. Dios, cínica, lo tocó con más placer.

_“¡Te encanta ser un perro en la casa de los Young! Echarte para que te rasquen la panza, caber perfectamente en la canasta de la bicicleta del vástago de la maldad. Comerte la parte quemada de las galletas” —_con una sonrisa gatuna le miró complacida enterrar las garras en la tierra —_“Ver musicales en el sillón con la madre del Hacedor de las Mentiras y acompañarla a los mandados”. _

El gruñido de advertencia resonó de nuevo, gutural y fúrico.

La gata se estiró y mirando al sol que estaba por caer, apresuró su discurso.

_“No hay castigo que pueda tener contra ti, que ya fuiste desterrado para siempre del averno por elegir al amo por el que se te creó para servir. Suficiente tienes convirtiéndote cada día más en un perro común al servicio de su instinto”. —_Alargó la pata hacia él —_“Así que yo he venido a premiarte por el servicio que has realizado para mí al cuidar a mi hijo en esta tierra y proteger a la familia que le acoge. Vengo a darte la merced de tu conciencia permanente, la eternidad sin sospecha de tu longeva vida con tu amo para que nadie cuestione nunca lo largo de tu vida y la habilidad de poder alcanzar siempre tu propia cola”—_

De un salto, Dios se puso a su nivel, le caminó alrededor y se frotó contra él en despedida. —_“Vivirás la eternidad como lo que elegiste vivir y serás siempre protegido por mi regazo”. _

Bostezó y se fue caminado con la parsimonia que tendría un gato siendo Dios.

No hubo otro nublón en su mente en lo que regresó a casa, ni se manifestó salvaje por el resto de sus días, con la voz interna siempre firme.

Lo cierto es que jamás volvió a ver a esa gata, por más que le ladró a todos lo que encontró, sin embargo, siempre vivió agradecido por ese premió que le permitió un hogar donde huesos nunca faltaron y mucho menos caricias tras la oreja mirando musicales.

_________________________________

No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero tenía ganas de Dios hablando con el perro.  
  
También he ocupado el HC de Adam siendo hijo de Dios que presento más estructurados en los fics: **_“Cuando Dios habla, su eco hace lluvia”_** y **_“First Constellation” _**que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería subir a plataformas este ejercicio de “Cuentos Cortitos” que a veces hago en ese tiempo que tengo muerto, mientras hago fila en algo, espero a que esté la cafetera o cuando voy lo suficientemente relajada en el autobús.


End file.
